It's Not A Leek!
by Sophia Marsh
Summary: Miku's sad life story. And the new Miku. I warn you, do not read if you hate sad stories.
1. Good Times

Chapter 1 - Good times.

This story is based off ideas from... several sources. Other than the obvious Hatsune Mix, try to guess. I tried not to write in original characters too much (except Miku's mother), and even the other Vocaloids are minor characters. Except MAYBE Rin.

When Miku was born, she had a weak heart. When she was growing up, she couldn't run and play like other children. She couldn't stand for more than a few minutes before she started to go lightheaded. She knew she couldn't live like other people could, and not for as long.

When Miku was eight months old, her father died, leaving her and her mother to live with Miku's grandmother.

When Miku was 4, her grandmother gave her a doll. It was a typical doll, but it gave her comfort to hold. It was an anime-style girl holding a green onion. She would never forget how much it comforted her to talk to the doll, how sad she felt without it. She couldn't begin to imagine the impact that the doll had on her life.

Miku entered school when she was eight, and her treatments had been successful enough for her to be able to stand it. She had been sufficiently homeschooled to enter into third grade with other eight-year-olds. She was made fun of for her small size. She couldn't read as well as everyone else. She kept making the girl next to her sneeze because of her turquoise hair that flew everywhere. It was torture. She began homeschooling again in fourth grade.

When Miku was nine, she was diagnosed with cancer.

"Well, Miss Hatsune, it appears that your daughter won't live for more than a year. Our technologies can't combat this. I offer my sincerest condolences."

Her's mother became violent, started drinking. One night, early on, Miku came out into the living room, hugging her doll to her chest. She saw her mother, and ran into the kitchen, through a doorway to the side, so her mother wouldn't see.

"Why does everyone die? First my husband, then my friend, my sister, my daughter! Why am I the only one who keeps living? It's not fair!"

Miku heard a thunk and went to see her mother asleep on the couch. She kissed her mother's cheek and ran away.

Two months later, Miku's cousins came. She didn't know them well. She and her mother had moved far away to receive treatment for her illness, so she had never seen her cousins, although some of them knew her.

Meiko was the oldest, turning sixteen in a month. She helped Miku to put her hair up in ponytails to keep it out of the way. "And," Meiko said, "It looks better." Miku liked not having hair in her face. She wished that she could go back to school and not have her hair be a problem... if she ever got better.

Kaito was two months younger than Meiko, and best friends with her. Kaito bought everyone ice cream when they heard the truck stopped outside. Miku asked for a strawberry popsicle. It was delicious.

Luka was thirteen. She was strange. But she made dinner (involving tuna in some way or form) for the distraught Hatsunes, and always helped Miku... like an older sister. Older sister Luka.

Rin was the seven-year-old with what Miku thought were bunny ears. Len was her twin brother that hid in the corner. Rin stayed with Miku almost all the time while they visited. They became really close friends. Miku started saying that Len might hide in the corner all the time because he was jealous that Rin didn't play with him. Rin just said he was shy.

They left after two weeks, back to their homes and their lives. Miku wasn't sure if they would remember her. She really, really wished that they would. That they would come play again.

Miku held her doll tighter.

Four months. Miku's tumor was worse. She might not live until her tenth birthday. She cried. She wanted to turn double-digits. She wanted to, if it was the last thing she did. Miku pulled her mother's arm. "Can't they make me better?"

"Sorry, Miku, I'll talk to you later."

Her's mother never answered the question. Miku was mad. Other people with cancer got better. She saw it on TV, which seemed to be all she ever did anymore.

One week. Miku's heart started acting up again. She asked her mother for one favor: "You know the onion my doll has, can I have a real one?"

Four days later, Miku died with the green onion in her hand.

(A 'negi' is commonly mistranslated as a leek. It's a green onion, which my aunt says is a scallion. I'm too lazy to actually look up if they're the same thing.)

DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING MIKU!

DON'T BE MAD THAT IT WAS SO SHORT!

I'm sorry, I wasn't sure exactly how old Kaito and Meiko are. So it might be off.

Sorry about the bad pacing. I tried not to say the word 'Miku' more than once in a paragraph (thank you, leslie10959).

Review please! I love each and every one who reviews my stories. I love all my readers, too, but I need reviews to keep me writing! Well, I mostly write for myself, but... I WANT REVIEWS!

Otherwise I'll just write and not publish. And you wouldn't like that, would you? ^__^

No, I'm too much of a softie. But I can try, right?

For the record, I previously had the entire story up, but I took it down to revise and update when I fix my terrible writing. I'm sorry.


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 2 - Rebirth

Seven years later (You didn't think that would be an ending, did you? No, I'm not that mean!)

She opened her eyes. The girl knew a few things, like that she wasn't human. She appeared human, and acted human, but she wasn't.

She knew that she was a robot, seven years spent perfecting her design, the dying wish of the youngest daughter of the Crypton family. She had been created in the image of a human girl before her. She knew nothing of this girl other than that, like her, the robot would be named Miku Hatsune.

One week later, the robot began training. She had been programmed with several human characteristics so that, while not anywhere near human, she could act and appear as human as her soft skin felt, as her water-like turquoise eyes looked. She could eat, sleep, and grow as a human would, but she needed special treatments to keep growing, since human food would not help her for anything more than to keep functioning properly.

A month later, she entered school. She was not ready to fit in, but knew enough to pass off as merely a very strange girl.

Surprisingly, she was very popular.

Miku tried, tried to be normal. She never talked about her past, though, and didn't have childhood friends. People saw this as odd, but she never explained why. They seemed to be attracted to her mysterious personality. She would interact with them fairly well, but did not share any true bonds of friendship. They existed in a different dimension. They were a different type of being than she was.

Miku would leave when it was lunchtime, because she did not like eating what humans ate. She could, but did not experience the sensation they called taste. She preferred her robot-food, which made her metal and organic parts function at the highest possible efficiency. If people saw what she ate, they would ask too many questions. So instead, she ate on the roof of the school, where nobody would bother her.

One day, when she came up the stairs, she saw a girl on the roof, looking over the railing. Miku was programmed to be a sophomore; she recognized this girl as a freshman. The girl looked very young, with her short yellow hair, fluffy bow-tie, and headband that resembled bunny ears. Miku was frustrated that this girl came in the way of her secret lunch, and might see her and spread rumors about her inhumanity, and nobody knew what would happen then.

"Hello," Miku said, figuring that she could get the girl to leave with her conversational skills.

"Oh... hi." The girl turned around. Tear streaks were visible on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Comforting people was just another feature programmed into her, it wasn't like she really cared, right?

"I'm fine. I've just been..." The girl noticed the robot's unusual hair, longer than before, but the same. The look in her eyes. The green onion poking out of her bag. "Wait a second, what's your name?"

"Miku Hatsune."

The girl began crying. She hugged Miku, who did not know how to respond. In between the girl's sobs and incomprehensible questions, Miku could almost feel something, a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

Then everything came to her in a flash. Nine years' memories programmed into her.

Or was she really the same as her namesake, the original, human girl?

Yay! One more chapter to go! I like writing short-short-short stories. This one needs chapters, though! For suspense (ooh!). And so that I can keep it at the top of the list, haha. By updating every day or so. But it's finished -__- I learned from experience not to publish an unfinished story, because I might lose my obsession and get a bad reputation for not finishing things. But it's not really finished because I have to go over the chapter and fix it before I can publish it.

REVIEW!


End file.
